Speak Softly, The Hunters of Truth: Part 3
Speak Softly, The Hunters of Truth Speak Softly, The Hunters of Truth A Tale from Aourdense Part Three The party enters Brunskeep, a high bastion of military might, under the guard and tutelage of Corporal Remiant and the Aourdense 15th Light/Recon. The sun floats lazily across the sky reaching the 3 'o clock by the time the party equips, resupplies, and takes on new members. Some dream nightmares about the recent rouge skirmish in Torwood. Others meditate and ask for the grace and mercy of their gods. While the shocked state ensues the party, darker forces lurk in the woods below, a drum has taken up charge, echoing up the massive hill into the ears of the weary garrison. During that time a messenger arrives, explaining to Corporal Remiant about Sgt. Burk's request fro reinforcements. He aptly sends the senior travelers along with an auxiliary of remnant soldiers of other companies. What remained of the garrison seemed unclear as soldiers wandered aimlessly about the parapets, losing focus, drawing into fear. Among these defenders are inquisitors on tour, imperial troops, and Toytarcian engineers. The base is home to militant research of weapons, constantly spewing out new weapons of war. Hence the soldiers remain ever vigilant yet wary and prone to mistakes. A recent incident in Durnsbury, the capital of Aourdense leaves much to be dismayed as local politics stir. Nobles point their fingers at peasants, the said return the gesture obscenely. Wiser folk in the land point to the demon of Archenstein, but much to their fear, these plees are ignored. Now the country is heading on the path of turmoil, villagers overturn mail-carts demanding autonomy, soldiers rebel constantly, and foreign countries tighten their borders expecting the inevitable. Even now treacherous nobles plot open rebellion in Yannilsburg, a city that has remained stoutly loyal since the founding. The signs are quite clear, leaving dread in the hearts of many. For centuries this event was foretold to pass undeniable and unforgiving, the escalation of the Aourdense Civil War. Thus far... As the sun sets, a man named Inquisitor Greil demands that a platoon of soldiers silence the drums beating in the woods below. Without much of a choice the soldiers come with him. As if twisting the fates even further, he has pressed every adventurer into service as well. You the role players are currently following this man through the pitifully short trees of Torwood, down into the lower hillside below. Following him are troopers Milo and Venhag, Corporal Remiant, and a platoon of soldiers a farther bit behind. A dark and forbidding magic surrounds the source of the drums, currently blanketing the forest with thick black fog. Restrictions Since everyone left the keep in such a hurry it would be common not to be wearing full gear or carrying all your weapons. Since combat was seen yesterday, it also means those players that were here last chapter will be limited to the furiousity of their magic attacks. Needless to say, chaotic forces are at work so there is an unnatural dark, making light magic close to useless. Also random teleportation is occurring during intervals. Be weary, for this chapter involves lots of combat and a boss type character. Map: It's a start. The next saga chapter will entail the town of Yannilesburg. The detail of this map is incomplete.